A Night Out
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Post COTBP, Pre everything else. Will takes Elizabeth on a night on the town. Fluffy Willabeth. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This oneshot is Post-COTBP and Pre everything else. Enjoy.

* * *

Will came up with the idea late one night when he couldn't sleep. It had been a sweltering night and Will hated it when he was sweating when he should be sleeping. After working all day in the hot smithy, he wanted to at least be slightly more cool at night but to no avail. Anyway, he would tell Elizabeth of it in the next day or so. Or a few hours from now when the sun rose. Will had only been courting Elizabeth for a few months but he felt that perhaps they should take another step. His father more or less approved so maybe it was finally time. Realizing that sleep was not coming anytime soon, he decided that a little planning was in order.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth Swann was bored. A part of her wished that pirates would attack once again so that at least something would be happening. She was currently sitting by the window staring outside at the sky in the parlor banging her head against the window. 

Suddenly her father's office door opened. "It was wonderful seeing you again," she heard her father say.

Elizabeth jumped up and tried her hardest to eavesdrop.

"You as well sir. And thank you for this opportunity."

That was Will's voice!

Elizabeth quickly as she could ran to the top of the stairs to see easier what was happening. Why was Will visiting her father?

"I am sure I shall see you later then."

"Yes sir and again thank you."

Her father whispered something to Will that she could not hear and the boy nodded though he was also visibly shaking. Will nodded and went out the door. Her father shut it behind him and looked to the top of the stairs but Elizabeth was gone already.

**

* * *

**Now Elizabeth began to pace in her room. What was happening that no one was telling her about? Suddenly, something small seemed to hit her window. She turned and another object hit it. It turned out to be a small rock. 

"Elizabeth!" Ah, so it was Will.

She came over and Will was ready to throw another pebble but stopped himself.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," Will said smiling slightly.

"Good afternoon Will. Why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

Elizabeth decided to pretend that she didn't know that Will had been here to visit her father.

"Elizabeth, I was wondering."

"Yes."

"Would you like to have a night on the town with me? Tonight if that's possible."

"Really, just the two of us?"

"Yes, would you like to?"

"I'd love to. Let me just make sure with my father."

"No, Elizabeth wait. Let's not tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So, what do you say?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to Will."

"Great," he said with a big smile that hid his nervousness, "I'll be here around eight o'clock."

"See you then my beloved pirate."

Will gave her a mock salute and walked away. Elizabeth could've sworn that he was muttering to himself but ignored that to wonder just what could possibly be going on.

**

* * *

**The sun went down and Elizabeth waited until she was sure that her father was in his office for the night before she got changed. She decided on one of her planner dresses before she went over to her window. With the clink of the first pebble she knew her knight had arrived. Will moved out of the way as the line of bed sheets came tumbling out of the window. 

Elizabeth carefully climbed down and Will helped her once she was close to the ground.

"Good evening Elizabeth."

"Good evening William."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

Will took her hand and, after making sure no one heard, began to walk away from the house and into the town.

**

* * *

**It seemed that their first stop was a local pub. 

"The food here is wonderful and the owners are very kind," Will said allowing Elizabeth to enter first.

There was a small band playing instruments in the corner and immediately after Will entered, a booming female voice seemed to come from every corner.

"William, it's about ruddy time ye got 'ere."

Elizabeth looked to Will smirking slightly as his face turned beet red. A woman came from around the back. She was the sort of woman who had a nice face and knew the whole town from the inside out.

"Phil, Will's 'ere," she shouted to a back room. "And he's brought that girl o' his that we've all been dying to meet."

She took one look at Elizabeth and smiled wider.

"Beautiful," the woman said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said blushing.

"Wouldn't expect less from the Governor's daughter herself. Phil!"

"What," a head said poking out.

"Come over here and say hello."

"Evening folks. Take a seat and we'll be right with you," Phil said before disappearing again.

**

* * *

**The woman, whose name was Betty, led them to a table near the back where there were little candles lit. 

"If ye need anything then just holler," she said with a wink.

"Betty, do you happen to have some of that pie lying around," Will asked.

"Maybe," she said before walking away.

"I've never seen you so..."

"Confident. Not in the fighting pirates sort of way but in a natural sort of way."

"Yeah, that."

"You've just never gotten to see the real me in my own environment then."

Betty came back with two plates of what appeared to be apple pie.

"Thank you," the two said.

"It's on the house," she said before going away again.

There were only a few other people in the pub but no one seemed to be bothering them.

"Go ahead, you'll love it," Will said taking a forkful of pie for himself.

Elizabeth tried some and was immediately she was in heaven. "This is wonderful."

As they ate their pie, they talked about every little thing. The band began to play a livelier tune and Elizabeth looked to Will excited.

"Care to dance?" she asked.

"I don't do dancing."

"You do sword fighting. They're similar," she said taking his hand.

**

* * *

**A little while later they found themselves sitting under a tree looking at the stars. 

"Isn't it all just so beautiful," Elizabeth said leaning her head on Will's shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you," Will said.

Elizabeth smiled and got more comfortable.

"Elizabeth, I have a question for you?"

"What is it Will?"

He seemed to reach into his pocket and held it out in front of her so that the object could glow in the moonlight. It was a ring.

"Elizabeth, I know we've only been courting for a few months and we're not exactly of the same station. But I also know that there is no one in the world I'd rather be with."

"What're you saying Will?" Elizabeth asked getting excited.

"I love you Elizabeth. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth was speechless for a moment as wonderful thoughts went through her head.

"Right then, stupid question..."

"Yes, I would love to be your wife."

"You, you would?" Will asked sitting up.

"Of course you idiot. I love you too."

Will broke out into a big grin before pulling Elizabeth closer to him and giving her a big kiss. When they broke apart, Will placed the ring on Elizabeth's finger and she stared at it.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be bigger."

"It's perfect. Was this the reason why you were visiting my father this morning?"

"You heard," Will said chuckling and scratching his head.

"I heard voices but I really had no idea."

"Well then I'm glad you like it," he said before kissing her again.

**

* * *

**They stayed there for a little while longer. 

"I suppose I need to return home before my father realizes how long we've been out alone for. He might believe we eloped or something."

"Now there's an idea."

Elizabeth playfully shoved Will who laughed.

"We'd better get you home," he said, "it's getting late."

Will stood first and then helped Elizabeth to her feet. They talked the whole way back about everything. Mostly it was Elizabeth doing the talking and already she was making plans for the big day. Once at her house she looked to the line of sheets that was still hanging out the window. She turned to Will and kissed him one more time.

"Good night Will."

"Good night Elizabeth."

After making sure that she wasn't going to fall, Will began to walk back to his home smiling the whole time. Elizabeth on the other hand reached her room and began to slowly pull the sheets back up when she saw that something was lying on her bed. She went over and it was a note for her. It was a message from her father. _I'm proud of you, Elizabeth._

_

* * *

_Hope you loved the fluffiness. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
